Cytokines are small molecular weight proteins that have a myriad of normal biological functions as well as being associated with various diseases. For example, the cytokines interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF) have been demonstrated to have multiple biological activities with the two prominent being fever production and leukocyte activation. Moreover, both cytokines, alone or in combination, cause a shock state in animals that hemodynamically and hematologically is characteristic of septic shock in man caused by bacterial infection. TNF, in addition, has recently been shown to be involved in initiating the expression of human immunodeficiency virus in human cells that carry latent virus. Folks et al., 1989, PNAS (USA), 86:2365. TNF and IL-1 also play a role in various autoimmune diseases, particularly arthritis. Duff, et al., 1987, International Conference on Tumor Necrosis Factor and Related Cytotoxins, 175:10.
Endothelial cell injury, or injury to the vascular system, can occur as a result of a number of disease in which there appears to be cytokine involvement. For example, ischemia-related injury to either cells, tissues or organs is responsible for many significant clinical disorders, including stroke, vascular disease, organ transplantation, and myocardial infarction. Leukocytes, particularly, neutrophils or monocytes, are thought to be the primary causative agent and have been shown to cause extensive vascular tissue damage arising as a result of the release of oxygen-derived free radicals, as well as proteases and phospholipases from the leukocytes at the site of injury. Harlan, J. M., 1987, Acta. Med. Scand. Suppl., 715:123; Weiss, S., 1989, New England J. of Med., 320:365. Cytokines are thought to be chemotactic agents for leukocytes and may be involved in attracting them to the site of tissue injury. Additionally, other studies have shown that cytokines are involved in causing leukocytes to adhere to the vascular endothelial cell layer which sets the stage for the release of noxious chemicals that cause vascular tissue damage.
Further evidence for the role of leukocytes in disease comes from studies which have shown that animals depleted of peripheral blood leukocytes show significantly reduced damage from myocardial ischemia and reperfusion. Further, reperfusion injury can be minimized by in vivo administration of monoclonal antibody to an adhesion protein present on leukocytes, termed MAC-1 (discussed more below). Finally, a rabbit model of hemorrhagic shock and resuscitation reveals that monoclonal antibodies against the .beta. subunit of MAC-1 exhibited a protective effect to liver and the asternal intestinal track. Simpson, et al., 1988, J. of Clinical Invest., 81:624; Vedder, N. and Harlan, J., 1988, J. of Clinical Invest., 81:676.
The foregoing studies suggests significant therapeutic value for reagents that block the adhesion of leukocytes in controlling tissue and organ injury resulting from a number of disease situations including myocardial infarction, hemorrhagic shock, and other events that cause ischemia that are followed by reestablishing normal circulatory blood flow.
The initial event that leads to leukocyte, particularly neutrophil, damage of endothelial cells is the adhesion of neutrophils to the endothelial cell surface. In significant part this is mediated by cellular adhesion molecules associated with the neutrophils that cause them to bind to the endothelial cell surface. The neutrophil adhesion molecules bind to a molecule on the surface of endothelial cells termed ICAM-1 (Intercellular Adhesion Molecule 1). ICAM-1 is induced by one of several cytokines, including IL-1 and TNF. To date, a partial list of the adhesion molecules that have been identified that are involved in this reaction are lymphocyte function-associated antigen-1 (LFA-1), macrophage antigen-1 (MAC-1), also termed MO-1, OKM-1 and complement receptor type-3 (CR-3), and p150,95, also termed complement receptor type-4 (CR-4) and Leu M-5. These molecules collectively have been termed the LFA-1 family, leukocyte adhesion proteins, leuCAM, and the leukocytes integrins. All three molecules are .alpha.-.beta. heterodimers. The .beta. subunit is identical in the three molecules, while the .alpha. subunit differs. Kurzinger, K., and Springer, T. A., 1982, J. of Biol. Chem., 257:12412; Sanchez-Madrid, F., et al., 1983, J. Exp. Med., 158:1785; Trowbridge, I. S., and Omary, M. B., 1981, PNAS (USA), 78:3039. Studies have shown the common .beta. subunit to play the predominant role in the adhesion-related functions of these molecules. Recently the cDNA clone that encodes the .beta. subunit of human LFA-1, MAC-1, and p150,95 has been isolated. Kishimoto, T., et al., 1987, Cell, 48:681; and Law, S. K. A. et al., 1987, EMBO J., 6:915-919.
Studies have implicated the leukocyte integrins in cellular adhesion events. For example, LFA-1 is involved in antigen-dependent and antigen-independent interactions of immune cells. Springer, T. A., et al., 1987, Annual Review Immun., 5:223; Martz, E., 1986, Hum. Immunology, 18:3. Most telling are studies utilizing a monoclonal antibody to LFA-1, which have revealed that binding to LFA-1 by monoclonal antibody partially or totally inhibits T lymphocyte adherence to endothelial cells (Mentzer, S. J., et al. 1986, J. of Cell Physiol., 126:285), fibroblasts (Dustin, N. L., et al., 1986, J. of Immun., 137:245), epidermal keratinocytes (Dustin, N. L., et al., 1988, J. of SubBiology, 107:321), and hepatocytes (Roos, E., and Roossien, F., 1987, J. of SubBiology, 105:553). Additionally, MAC-1 has been shown to be involved in macrophage binding to Leishmania Promastigotes, E. coli, and Histoplasma Capsulatum. Mosser, D. and Edelson, P., 1985, J. of Immun., 135:2785; Wright, S. and Jong, M., 1986, J. of Exp Med., 164:1876; Bullock, W. and Wright, S., 1987, J. of Exp. Med, 165:195. Other studies have shown that MAC-1 is involved in neutrophil and monocyte chemotaxis, as well as adherence to glass and plastic surfaces, and to endothelial and epithelial cell monolayers. p150,95 is reported to be significantly involved in peripheral blood monocyte adhesion to substrates and endothelial cells, phagocytosis of latex particles, and chemotaxis. Keizer, et al., 1987, Eur. J. of Immun., 17:1317; te Velde, A., et al., 1987, Immunology, 61:261. Further, studies using a monoclonal antibody that is directed to p150,95 have shown it to be utilized in conjugate formation by cytotoxic T lymphocytes.
There are two forms of IL-1: IL-1 .alpha. and IL-1 .beta.. Although these molecules share limited sequence homology they have similar biological activity. Dinarello, C. A., et al., 1986, Journal Clinical Invest., 77:1734. Both molecules have molecular weights of about 17.5 kD, and are produced from a precursor molecule with a molecular weight of about 31 kD.
Because IL-1 has pleiotropic biological activities many of which adversely affect the organism, it would be expected that the molecule must be tightly regulated if it is not to be injurious. Indeed, there are several reports of IL-1 inhibitors that regulate the action of IL-1. IL-1 inhibitory activity has been reported in monocyte conditioned medium, wherein the monocytes are grown on adherent immune complexes. Arend, W. P., et al., 1985, Journal of Immun., 134:3868. Additionally, an inhibitor has been reported to be present in urine. Seckinger, P., et al., 1987, Journal of Immun., 139:1546. Lastly, two protein inhibitors, purified and cloned, that have interleukin-1 receptor antagonist activity have been reported. Hannum, et al., 1990, Nature, 343:336; Eisenberg, S., et al., 1990, Nature, 343:341; and Haskill, S., et al., U.S. Ser. No. 517,276, filed May 1, 1990; Carter, D. et al., 1990, Nature, 344:633.
It is thought that the IL-1 inhibitor present in urine, and which has been partially purified and characterized by Seckinger, P. et al., supra and Seckinger, P., et al, 1987, Journal of Immun., 139:1541 is similar, if not identical to the cloned IL-1 receptor antagonist reported by Eisenberg, S., et al., supra; and Carter, D., et al., 1990, Nature, 344: 633.
As alluded to above, the leukocyte integrins bind to the cell surface protein, ICAM-1, which in turn is induced by one or more cytokines, particularly IL-1 or TNF. Thus, it will be appreciated that an effective modality for preventing endothelial cell injury that occurs during various diseases would be to interfere with the induction of ICAM-1 via molecules that prevent or interfere with the activity of IL-1, TNF or other molecules that induce ICAM-1.
IL-1 also plays a role in various autoimmune or autoimmune related diseases (Duff, et al., 1987, International Conference on Tumor Necrosis Factor and Related Cytotoxins, 175:10), particularly graft versus host rejection involving bone marrow transplants. This is attributable, at least in part, to IL-1 induction of IL-2 production by T-cells which in turn promotes the growth of additional T-cells. Thus, the graft from a donor contains a significant number of immunocompetent lymphoid cells that can mount an effective destructive reaction against host cells. Bone marrow transplants are often employed to treat various malignant diseases, including leukemia Generally this involves immunologically crippling the leukemic patient, and then transplanting bone marrow from a donor. Unless the lymphoid cells in the donor marrow are suppressed they can react against recipient tissue antigens, often with dire consequences.
A variety of drugs, and antisera to lymphoid cells are used to treat graft versus host disease. Particularly useful drugs are corticosteroids, othiopirne, and cyclosporine. In addition, various monoclonal antibodies, alone or when coupled to a cytotoxic agent are available for ridding the donor marrow of lymphoid cells. P. S. Russell et al., Annual Review Medicine., 35:63 (1984). These drugs, however, have significant untoward side effects.
Finally, it has recently been suggested that IL-1 is an autocrine and paracrine growth factor for particular cancers. Tsai, 1987, J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 79:77. Thus, compounds that interfere with the cancer growth activity of IL-1 may be effective chemotherapeutics.